If $x \otimes y = 2x-5$ and $x \veebar y = x(y-5)$, find $(1 \otimes 0) \veebar 3$.
First, find $1 \otimes 0$ $ 1 \otimes 0 = (2)(1)-5$ $ \hphantom{1 \otimes 0} = -3$ Now, find $-3 \veebar 3$ $ -3 \veebar 3 = -3(3-5)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \veebar 3} = 6$.